


a restless energy, a need for sleep

by Princex_N



Series: mint and wool sweater and vinyl car seat [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Autism, Autistic Gansey, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Gen, Info-Dumping, Insomnia, Platonic Cuddling, Pressure Stimming via cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, sensory processing issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's two in the morning, and Ronan is tired as hell, but the walls in this place are thin, and it doesn't matter how quiet Gansey thinks he's being or is trying to be, Ronan can hear him, and it's keeping him awake. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gansey's sensory issues are keeping him awake, and Ronan knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a restless energy, a need for sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i lost this fic two entirely separate times and i had to rewrite it from scratch both times like honestly... i hate computers.

Ronan has been listening to Gansey fuck around in the other room for the past three hours.  

It's two in the morning, and Ronan is tired as hell, but the walls in this place are thin, and it doesn't matter how quiet Gansey thinks he's being or is trying to be, Ronan can hear him, and it's keeping him awake. 

Ronan buries his face in a pillow. Gansey sits on his bed, stands, walks around a bit, sits again, and then starts the entire cycle over again. 

Ronan is starting to get irritated.

He can't remember the last time there was a night like this. A couple of months ago, maybe. Ronan doesn't know, and he doesn't actually care enough to try and remember. The point is that it's been a while and Ronan hadn't exactly been spending that reprieve waiting in excitement for the next one to roll around.

Gansey makes a groaning noise that he immediately attempts to strangle. The other room finally goes blessedly silent. 

Ronan sighs and stands up.

He opens his door to find Gansey sitting in the middle of the room, legs crossed and hands buried in his hair as he stares at the floor as if it'll tell him how to get to sleep. Ronan stomps his foot in order to get his attention. 

Gansey startles at the vibrations and looks up, reflecting Ronan's own frustration on his face. 

"Ronan." Gansey rasps, "I- did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up and get in the bed." Ronan cuts him off before the apologies can go any further. 

Gansey looks at the bed and grimaces, "Ah- I'd... rather not." He says, "You can go back to bed. I'll be quieter, so-"

"Just get in the damn bed, Gansey." Ronan says, allowing some of his frustration to seep into his voice, "I'm tired, and you have class tomorrow. We both need sleep. Get in the bed." 

Gansey stands reluctantly, one of his hands coming to brush over his mouth as he eyes the bed warily. "You also have class tomorrow." he says, but he doesn't protest again, going to perch stiffly on the edge of the bed, discomfort written all over his face and frame. 

"What's the issue here?" Ronan asks, coming to stand in front of him. He knows the general gist of it, but he needs Gansey to tell him the specifics so that he'll know what he needs to do to help.

Unfortunately, getting answers from Gansey about something like this is damn near impossible. It doesn't matter how many times Ronan tells him that it's okay, he'll probably never talk about or show any of this without immense amounts of pressure. Gansey seems to believe that everyone but him is allowed to feel things like upset or discomfort. 

And, as usual, Gansey shakes his head. "It's nothing, Ronan, I'm fine. just go back to sleep, I'll be-"

"Look," Ronan interrupts again, "We both know what's going on, and we both know that there's going to be a way to take care of it, and we both know that if we  _don't_ take care of it, then you're only going to be putting off this shit for the later shitstorm. So tell me what the fuck is wrong and quit wasting our time." 

"I just..." Gansey breaks off and shoots Ronan a dirty look. Ronan smirks, Gansey sighs and looks away, "I just need pressure." 

His face is flushed, and he refuses to look anywhere near any part of Ronan. "Okay." Ronan says easily, because he knows how hard this is for Gansey and he's not going to squander the trust by being an asshole, "Then lay down."

"Ronan, honestly, you don't have to do this." 

"I know, I don't have to do anything, but I'm going to. Shut the hell up." 

Gansey finally obliges, pushing himself back and pulling his legs up reluctantly, and Ronan waits for Gansey to settle on his back before climbing in after him and pressing his body on top of Gansey's. 

Gansey fidgets under him, like he's uncomfortable, but Ronan knows that this is just part of the process and he doesn't move, remaining limp and allowing Gansey to find a comfortable position. Finally, Gansey goes still, pressing his cheek against Ronan's temple as one of his hands finds the hem of Ronan's shirt. 

Gansey relaxes in slow increments, tension melting away steadily, but Ronan can feel a thread of tension that isn't going away. "Talk to me about Cabeswater," he says softly, and that does it. 

Gansey relaxes completely, his hands smoothing over the texture of Ronan's shirt as he settles into the familiar knowledge like it's something physical. He starts on his usual monologue, the one that Ronan has heard enough times to recite himself, but Ronan doesn't say a word. He listens to Gansey talk until Gansey's voice is a sleepy whisper, barely audible.

Ronan has to bite back a small smile as Gansey presses on until his words are slurred together and barely comprehensible. Ronan can't even understand what he's trying to say anymore, and he shifts his head slightly so that he can get a good look at Gansey's face. His face is slack and his eyes are closed, and he makes one final sleepy murmur before dropping off completely.

Ronan stays still, watching, for a few moments. He could get up now. He _should_ get up now, in case he dreams something dangerous and accidentally brings it back, but he's comfortable and Gansey is warm, and also a light sleeper and so he'll likely wake up if Ronan tries to get up. So Ronan  _should_ get up, but he isn't going to. He settles himself more firmly on Gansey, letting his eyes slip shut as Gansey makes a small hum of appreciation in his sleep. 

Ronan falls asleep quickly, and doesn't dream at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
